Kid
" We're in this together, Amelie. We'll join the army, help bring a stop to this war, and change Nohr for the better from the inside out." -Kid to Amelie-Royce in their Prologue, Friendly Fire Kid van der Wylde is one of the two daughters of house Van der Wylde, an aristocratic family better known for managing foreign trade and textiles. She is the older sister of Amelie-Royce van der Wylde. She resides with her sister in their estate along Edenward Harbor, a seaport between Cyrkensia and Port Town of Dia. Profile Early Life Kid van der Wylde was born February 23rd in Port Town of Dia, to Lucian van der Wylde and Mitsuki Kiriyama. She is their oldest and first born child. During her early years, Kid was seen and described as compassionate, kind, and remarkably intelligent. She learned many skills from both her parents; cooking, sewing and music from her late father and archery and weapon maintenance from her late mother. However, despite being raised in a family that carried a noble title Kid often endured prejudice and mistrust between those around her since she inherited more prominent Hoshidan features from her mother. Kid and Amelie-Royce lost their parents in a raid while donating imported goods to towns that needed supplies. Personality Kid is witty, clever, cool, calm and collected upon first encounter. She follows the kuudere stereotype and always manages to keep her head leveled when dealing with any situation. With time she will open up to her other allies and reveal that despite her cold and distant first impression, she can be very sweet, patient, understanding and down to earth. Kid is liked by many of her peers, admired by and popular around camp especially with women. Her roguish charm, quick wit and sense of humor make certain that it's never a dull moment with her company. Appearance Physically, Kid is described to be both cute and handsome, brooding, with an intriguing mysterious aura. She has a pale complexion, sharp facial features and light brown-grey eyes. She has short dark hair flared from behind and has a prominent cowlick at the top of her head. Standing at 5'4" in height she retains a lean figure and toned physique. As an outlaw, Kid wears the male uniform for comfort and sports a maroon cape, navy blue long sleeve and tights, a light brown vest and brown heeled boots. While walking around camp she is often mistaken for a boy due to her androgynous appearance and preference for male clothing. Abilities and Weaknesses Kid possesses skills and talents of a standard soldier in the army. Her primary weapon is a silver bow and specializes as a long-ranged and support unit above all else. She is a decent shot and can be a capable sniper after having learned a few tricks from her late mother. Her initial advantage is her ability to think logically and strategically in most situations, and when she is caught in a bind she will manipulate and use her environment to turn the tide of battle. As an outlaw she excels in the technicalities of combat and often resorts to her keen observations and thorough analyzation of her foes. When at full strength, she can prove to be fairly dangerous, especially when paired up with her sister Amelie-Royce. Kid's weaknesses lie in her lack of physical strength. She is nowhere near the strongest and falls considerably short in melee fights. While she can best her sister and others in competitions that require skill and wit, she is ultimately inferior in a fist fight or sword based duel. In-Game Conquest Kid is first spotted in Chapter 10 at the battle of Port Town of Dia. While overseeing trading negotiations around the area she runs into Corrin's army and Hoshidan enemies. She does not join the Nohrian army during the fray but she and Amelie-Royce help protect the villagers on their own accord. Both Amelie-Royce and Kid are recruitable after completing their Paralogue, Friendly Fire. Birthright Born as a half-blood, Kid sympathizes with the Hoshidans to an extent but aligns herself solely to Nohr. She and Amelie-Royce are not recruitable in this path. Supports and Relationships Due to Kid's reserved demeanor it may take some time for her to establish bonds with her allies, but rest assured that when she does she can be quite the opposite of what people perceive her to be. She can achieve an A support with nearly any allied unit but can only romance females in her S support. Amelie-Royce "You're my sister, I'm not going to give up on you - no matter what the odds may be." - Amelie-Royce to Kid Amelie-Royce is Kid's younger sister, her best friend and most trusted confidant. They were very close from the beginning of their childhood and remained so even after the untimely death of their parents. In their early youth, Amelie was always the one to speak up on Kid's behalf against those that bullied her because of their Hoshidan heritage. Headstrong, boisterous and always looking for any source of entertainment she is often seen as the more approachable one between the two of them as sisters. When life at camp is particularly dreary and uneventful, she won't hesitate stringing Kid along to pull pranks on their friends and allies. Alena Alena is one of Kid's closest friends whom she admires and looks up to very fondly. Kid's relationship with Alena can be best described as that of a sibling's. They commonly play pranks on each other for good fun but can have deep, intellectual conversations as well. She is Kid's most notable mentor in ancient magic (ranks B-S) which require knowledge of the old Nohrian language. She was once a sorcerer herself and has plenty of experience with the dark arts. Andre Andre remains to be one of Kid's close friends, fellow bro and dueling partner in the Nohrian army. The two of them formally met while stumbling upon a hilltop with a beautiful view away from camp. Both Kid and Andre share a deep sense of wanderlust and will always look for ideal secret spots for reading or a means of escape to get away from the world for a few hours. He makes for an excellent dueling partner during practice since he was trained by skilled mentors within nobility. His spars with Kid are always amusing, where Kid uses cheap tricks to compensate for Andre's vast knowledge of weapon mastery on the field. Clovis Clovis was Kid's first love and eventually became one of the most influential people in her life. Beautiful, charming and one of the fastest riders among the dark flier unit, Kid and Clovis became great partners both on and off the battlefield. She is opinionated, incredibly daring and has tested Kid's boundaries and limits more than once - usually taking her on a joyride with her pegasus despite knowing her acrophobia. Clovis has always detested the war and was conflicted about her part in it, especially when King Garron began ordering the attacks on neutral territory. Floran Kid's relationship with Floran originally started out antagonistic, particularly because of his distrust for Kid's half Hoshidan lineage. He later grows to be one of Kid's fellow bros and even joins her on drunken misadventures around town. They both enjoy eating Hoshidan cuisine and mochi. Marie Kid first met Marie when she began working in the camp's medical ward while practicing lower levels of healing magic. Marie is well versed in medicine, having studied in Cyrkensia prior to enlisting, and the two became great allies fairly quick. Being a noble herself, she eventually ran into Kid at a gala and learned that Kid is a seamstress for hire within aristocratic families. However, despite their seemingly close relationship Kid was reluctant to trust Marie because of her nobility and was unsure whether sharing her Hoshidan lineage would lead to complications (prejudice during the war.) Eventually, Kid realized that she could trust Marie and they continued on as friends. When working together during the same shifts in the medical tent, they are usually scolded by Jakob for sidetracking their duties. Rae Rae is best known for her impressive ability to liven up life at camp. Kid enjoys Rae's company and often invites her over to her shooting range with Winter for some friendly competition. To make things interesting, they place bets and agree that the loser buys lunch. Like many of Kid's allies and friends she enjoys home cooking and shares the same love for Kid's signature dish, Nohrian spaghetti. Rozuel Kid encountered Rozuel while accidentally stumbling upon one of her shiny items around camp. She quickly found out about her hoarding habit and realized that Rozuel had collected many objects over the years, some jewels and worthwhile treasures and trinkets stored in her personal tent. After spending some time with her in the army, Rozuel shared that she was once a performer in Cyrkensia prior to enlisting into the war. This sparked a creative burst within Kid that prompted her to borrow some of Rozuel's shiny objects for a personal project. After one week's time Kid presented Rozuel with a handmade dress tailored and crafted of the finest jewels that were in her possession. At the end of their support dialogue Kid hopes Rozuel would wear the dress when she performs again in Cyrkensia after the war. In the Evil Queen alternate universe, Rozuel and Kid share a complicated relationship. Due to Kid's brash and care-free attitude she often oversteps personal boundaries that inadvertently irritate Rozuel. As Queen Ronya's prisoner and pet Heron, her interactions with other units in the army are far and few in between. She does however possess a unique skeleton key that allows her to travel in and out whenever she chooses, behind the Queen's back, but she is always caught by Kid who is on guard patrol. Kid has a soft spot and insatiable curiosity towards Rozuel's angel-like features and while she does admire her dearly their banter can range from cheeky dialogue to insults and chicken jokes. When Rozuel is locked away in the castle, Kid visits her with an assortment of lingerie that she can model and keep. Sayuri Sayuri remains to be one of Kid's very few Hoshidan friends. The two of them accidentally met when Kid injured her kitsune son, Hiro, in the deeprealms. Whenever Kid visits the deeprealm, the two of them spend quality time babysitting Hiro and cooking. Winter Winter was one of the allies Kid admired from a distance because of her intimidating personality and beauty. Eventually after their interactions at camp as well as the field, they grew closer and maintain a great friendship. Winter is almost always looking for an excuse to skip out on camp duties and will try to entice Kid into taking her shifts - kitchen work and cooking being the most prominent. They both share hemophobia, the fear of blood. Alternate Universe Evil Queen In an alternate timeline where Ronya weds King Garon and becomes Queen, the Kingdom oh Nohr is sent into disarray through a civil war. Upon learning the additional change in Nohr's monarchy, Kid and Amelie-Royce disappeared from the Nohrian army to grow stronger but never returned when the Resistance was formed. Kid underwent extensive training to complete the requirements for the Dread Fighter class on her own and returned as a completely new soldier. Once she managed to impress the monarch's most loyal subjects with her newfound strength, she eventually swore her fealty to the Queen. In this universe Kid is her reverse persona, arrogant, narcissistic and selfish with a knack for getting on people’s nerves. In contrast to her canon self, she is brash with her decisions and actions, running on her emotions and natural instincts rather than logical reasoning. This makes her a fierce, determined soldier, one that should make her foes wary, but would make her equally reckless. In terms of interacting with the Queen’s comrades she is generally brooding, intimidating and occasionally hostile. However, after some time she will exchange some playful banter that may eventually lead to an argument or fist fight. When dealing with enemies she is quick with her work, not wanting to resort to torture unless absolutely necessary. Pokemon Trainer Kid’s early years were spent with a strong desire to travel the world discovering the different types of Pokemon and people in it. Like many aspiring trainers, she too adopted the “gotta catch em’ all” mantra and has lived by it since the very beginning of her journey. Over the course of her youth she has collected and registered many on her pokedex and PC with a select few that were rare finds (Honedge was her first shiny encounter.) She keeps a diverse team when doing battle and has articulated her Pokemon’s move sets to cover their weaknesses which makes her a formidable adversary. Her Pokemon that she keeps on-hand are; Sceptile, Feraligatr, Arcanine, Electivire, Aegislash, Umbreon. At some point in time Kid became very engrossed with Pokemon breeding and often stayed at the daycare to oversee any eggs she may have. Once she learned how to successfully breed egg moves she took a genuine interest in it and became a Pokemon Breeder herself. Kid has participated with her fair share of competitive battles with trainers from many corners of the world via the PSS (Player Search System) and has had several impressive wins under her belt. However, since her team is mixed sweep based (high attack/special attack) she does not tackle walls/tanks (defensive team builds) very well. Trivia * Kid and Marie have the same birthday, February 23rd. * Kid communicates between other units in the army through her pet snowy owl, Yuki. * Although Kid is commonly dressed in menswear, she has worn a dress once - during a prank from Alena for the Harvest Festival. * Kid is easily mistaken for a boy at camp due to her clothing preferences and androgynous appearance. * Her supports with Winter and Clovis reveal that she is hemophobic and acrophobic. * Clovis is the only unit who has reached an S support with Kid, however they never married during their brief time together. * Kid is one of the few exceptional cooks in the army. Her signature dish is Nohrian spaghetti. * The bane of Kid's existence is celery. * Amelie-Royce and Kid are talented seamstresses. They are often the go-to allies for quick uniform patches and re-class outfits. Alternatively, In the Evil Queen AU Kid is known for making women's lingerie. * Kid is extremely fond of dancing and music.